


Apollonia

by Pottertron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Roughness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Draco Malfoy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottertron/pseuds/Pottertron
Summary: They were using a new escort service and he was anxious to be introduced to a new girl.  They had exhausted the last service they used, each girl seeming too slimy or too innocent.  They wanted a girl they could depend on, who felt like a good fit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Apollonia

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited to share this new piece! Let me know if there are any spelling, punctuation, British English, or HP World Errors. I love comments! Tell me what you think!
> 
> The Epilogue has no porn in it.

Harry was just stuffing the paperwork into an envelope as his husband walked into the drawing room.

“Hello, love.” He kissed Draco and was handed a steaming cup of tea. “Would you like to come to the post office with me?”

“Is that a joke?” Draco scoffed as he lowered himself onto a pink ottoman. “I hate having to use a muggle service.”

Harry smiled behind his teacup at his husband’s pout. “That’s the price you have to pay for privacy.”

“Along with genuine cash,” Draco supplied.

“Along with cash, yes.” Harry giggled and took a large sip of tea, downing half the cup in one gulp.

“Someone’s in a hurry to mail their package,” Draco teased. Harry blushed a little. He was excited to mail the envelope. They were using a new escort service and he was anxious to be introduced to a new girl. They had exhausted the last service they used, each girl seeming too slimy or too innocent. They wanted a girl they could depend on, who felt like a good fit. This paperwork outlined the couple’s needs, wants, & preferences: a submissive girl who would allow spanking, choking, hickeys, name-calling—they didn’t care how she looked. The men’s standards had fallen since the beginning of their search and looks were now of little importance—Draco had gotten drunk several nights just to bear looking at the last few girls they’d tested out.

The post office was just down the road and Harry wanted to request the envelope be immediately delivered to the P.O. box the service used. Harry quickly finished his tea, kissed his husband, and said, “I love you,” before he bounded down the stairs of Grimmauld Place and out the door.

***

The doorbell rang at precisely 8 o’clock. Waiting in the drawing room, both men looked up at each other from their separate activities. Harry was reading The Daily Prophet while Draco completed Ministry paperwork. Harry couldn’t help the wide smile that slowly crept up his cheeks.

Dropping the newspaper, he strode across the room, put a hand on the back of Draco’s neck and kissed him. Harry looked into his husband’s eyes filled with anticipation and nervousness, trying to think of the right thing to say to ease the tension. “I’ll get the door, come down when you’re ready.”

Draco nodded, relieved, and lowered his eyes. “I need to fix my hair anyway.” He stuck his pointy nose up in a fruitless attempt at confidence. Harry raised an eyebrow, which was ignored as Draco stood from the sofa to walk out of the drawing room and up the stairs.

Harry chuckled to himself at his husband’s pride and strolled down to the entranceway. The guest knocked a few times again as his hand found the knob and he opened the door.

“Oh, hullo! I’m Vera, your guest for the night.” The girl standing in the doorway might very well have been the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen in his life. She had beautiful curly brown hair that haloed her gentle face. Underneath her soft, brown skin was a golden glow radiating from her cheeks. Her smile was bright, genuine and exuded positivity in a way that comforted Harry to the core. She was wearing a leather jacket with apparently nothing underneath because the deep neckline exposed the tops and sides of her plump breasts. She was also wearing leather trousers which hugged her curvy shape enticingly, and leather boots with golden clasps.

Harry was instantly flustered and sputtered out, “Yes, yes, do come in.”

As soon as Vera crossed the threshold she grew a look of realization. “You—you—you are! You’re Harry Potter! And that must mean…”

“Charmed to make your acquaintance,” Draco called from the banister. 

“AH!” Vera jumped, and Draco gave a look of annoyance, raising his eyebrow and glancing at Harry. “Draco Malfoy! Oh, sir, I am so sorry, I only was startled, I wasn’t frightened because… because, well, anyway, I’m happy to make your acquaintance as well.” When he reached the bottom of the staircase Vera ran to him and shook his hand vigorously. “Oh, wow, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy it is such an honor to meet both of you I am so excited to be here.”

Draco and Harry shared a look and then Draco cleared his voice. “My dear, how do you know our names?”

“Oh well everybody in the wizarding world knows Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, and Draco Malfoy, the… his husband!” She looked between the two men, wringing her hands.

Draco turned to Harry. “Well, I suppose we never anticipated a witch working in a muggle agency.”

“Oh, I’m not a witch.” At their perplexed looks, she explained, “I’m a… I’m a squib.”

Neither Harry nor Draco had met a squib since their school days, and their first instinct was to treat her like a terminal dragonpox patient. Draco sputtered but Harry repressed his subconscious prejudices and held out his hand, “It is lovely to have you in our home.”

Vera smiled her dazzling smile and Harry turned to Draco who had an eyebrow raised in a way that said he was curious to see how this would turn out. “In that case,” Draco turned to her, “let me draw up some paperwork to ensure privacy.”

As Draco started up the staircase, Vera called out, “Oh, of course! I wouldn’t tell a soul, but I want you both to be comfortable with the arrangement. I certainly wouldn’t want to risk this opportunity.”

Draco nodded at her stiffly from the third step and continued up the stairs. Harry and Vera turned back to each other and he put a hand around her waist and guided her to the steps descending into the basement. “May I offer you a drink?”

She nodded. “Usually I wouldn’t drink on a job but I feel that I’ll be making quite a few exceptions for you two tonight.” As she bounced down the stairs her thick, brown hair hopped along with her and Harry was excited to get his hands lost in that hair. Beginning to feel his cock stiffen in his jeans, he smiled and followed her down the staircase.

When he reached the landing of the basement Vera was standing on her tiptoes, viewing the many trinkets on the mantle of the Floo. From this position Harry could see the leather stretch tight around her round arse. He watched that arse wiggle for a couple minutes until he lifted his eyes to see her staring right back at him over her shoulder. She seemed like she was waiting for him to say something. “What?”

“I said,” she smirked, “what do you have to drink?”

He tore his eyes away from her figure and marched awkwardly toward the liquor cabinet. “Is firewhiskey okay?”

“Oh, fine, just fine.” She called, still staring curiously at the silver trinkets Professor McGonagall gave to Harry from Dumbledore’s belongings. “In a shot glass, though, please. I’m not much of a sipper.”

“I’ll pour a shot for you and Draco, you can drink together.”

On cue, Draco came bounding down the stairs with his eyes glued to the scroll in his hands. “Miss Vera, if you’d please, I believe this contract should do.” He handed the girl the scroll and a quill. “It just prevents you from being able to share any knowledge or information about our arrangement.”

“Certainly.” Vera took the quill and gave it a funny look. As she began signing her name at the bottom, the magic from the contract crept up her arm and flushed her chest and face with a golden glow. The glow faded as the magic settled and the scroll rolled itself up and Draco caught it in midair. He promptly banished the contract to their files and shoved his wand roughly into his pocket, still having not made eye contact with their guest. “Draco, darling, would you join me in a shot of firewhiskey?”

At her invitation the slim man looked up and nodded appreciatively. They lifted their glasses at each other and Harry watched his husband quickly down his glass. It wasn’t a secret between them that Draco was shy around beautiful women. Harry sipped his own glass and walked around the table to put a reassuring arm around his husband’s waist. He squeezed Draco’s side lovingly, then palmed his tight arse just for fun before finally moving onto their guest.

Harry grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the red couch in the corner. He sat down and laid his glass on the end table, leading her onto his lap. “Tell me, Vera, how do you feel about being a squib?”

Harry sensed Draco stiffen at his commanding tone and could see him through his peripherals unconsciously move closer, enraptured by the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Well, it was difficult in school days when my brothers and cousins went to Hogwarts and my parents didn’t exactly know what to do with me.” Harry found a soft spot where her neck met her collarbone and started kissing and sucking that spot. “I didn’t do well in secondary school,” she spoke through Harry’s assault, “but I was always very good at this, so I found the best agency I could and I really enjoy this job.”

Harry growled and bit down hard on the mark he was creating making Vera squeal and moan deep in her throat. She put one hand in Harry’s hair and the other on the arm crossing her midsection. Harry took this opportunity to bury his hands in her light brown hair and pull at the scalp, thus forcing her head back and her mouth open in a wide “O”. He whispered in her ear, “Would you oppose to us calling you a dirty squib tonight, Vera?”

She panted and whispered, “No, not at all.”

Harry turned her head and stuffed his tongue into her open mouth, claiming it with vigor. Both moaned and Harry could hear an echo from his husband across the room. He glanced up to see Draco taking another shot of firewhiskey before walking purposefully to the couch. Harry felt the dip in the couch next to him where Draco sat. He took his tongue out of Vera’s mouth to watch his husband gently unzip her left boot and begin rubbing her bare foot and up her calf. Harry rubbed light circles over Vera’s stomach as he turned back to look in her eyes. She was smiling another blinding smile as she regained her breath from the kiss.

“Before we begin, I think we should share some of our expectations.” Vera looked back at him in anticipation. “We want you to feel an equal part tonight. We want you to be honest about feeling safe and—” Harry pressed his right thumb into the mark on her neck and she closed her eyes. “—feeling good. To be quite frank, we want you to cum; and we want you to be honest with us about how to get you there. Don’t be shy to tell us what to do or where to go when we’re touching you. Truly, we want this to be a loving, equal experience.”

“Quite.” Draco added from where he had started massaging her right foot.

Harry brought her plump lips back to his. “Understood?”

“Yes, I understand.”

Harry made a guttural noise and attacked her soft neck once again. This time his hand wandered into her jacket to cup her bare breast. He felt the soft skin on his fingertips and squeezed as much as he could fit into his hand, the rest of the skin overflowing slightly in between his fingers and outside his palm. He took a moment to unclasp the buttons of her jacket so he could run his fingers along the soft skin of her stomach and sides.

Draco’s fingers began to unzip her trousers while Harry lifted her right breast to his lips, kissing the skin and suckling at her brown nipple. Vera lifted her hips to allow Draco to pull her leather trousers down her short legs. From the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco cast a spell to fold the pants neatly onto a chair and grinned to himself at his husband’s fastidiousness. Draco then slowly ran his hands up Vera’s legs, causing her to flinch when they tickled the short hairs there. Harry turned to watch Draco, leaving his right hand in the girl’s thick hair, massaging her scalp; and his left hand rubbing lightly all over the front of her torso. She in turn played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and mindlessly had the nail of her right index finger in between her teeth.

Draco’s hands reached Vera’s arse and he grabbed it with urgency, planting his knees on the sofa so he could rut his cock against the cushions. “She’s wearing a thong, Harry,” Draco supplied, throat hoarse. Harry responded with a growl, tightened his fingers in her hair but continued to watch his husband, enraptured by the scene. Draco kissed up her thighs and pulled himself up until his face was level with the black lace. He continued gently kissing her thighs and naval. Her legs were forced open by his shoulders and he licked lovingly atop the lace covering her cunt. Draco ran his tongue over Vera’s clitoris and her pubic bone. Her hips lifted unconsciously and Harry went back to worshipping her breasts, leaving small purple marks every couple centimeters.

The scrape of Draco’s skilled tongue along Vera’s knickers were pulling adorable noises from her throat and Harry couldn’t wait any longer. “That’s enough.” He cupped his husband’s jaw and Draco lifted himself to his knees obediently, wiping saliva from his chin. “Draco, please apparate Miss Vera to our bedroom. I will meet you both there.” Harry planted a chaste kiss to Vera’s lips and helped her up off his lap.

Draco offered his elbow, Vera took it and Draco politely laid his other hand atop hers. He turned on the spot and with a loud SNAP, Harry was alone. He took a moment to assess the events of the evening and smiled as he grabbed his glass and downed the rest of his firewhiskey. Harry snatched up the bottle from the table on his way out of the room and started up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Three flights later he was taking a deep breath and opening the door, adrenaline shooting through his veins at lightning speed. He entered to find both his partners for the evening exactly as he’d left them. Vera was in her unbuttoned leather jacket and lace knickers. Draco was fully dressed. Harry laid the bottle of firewhiskey and his glass on a small table next to his favorite chair by the fireplace. He then strolled over to his husband and kissed him firmly on the mouth, claiming it with his tongue and inviting the other man to do the same. Draco’s mouth tasted like pussy and Harry was ravenous for it. Then he hungrily attacked Vera’s mouth, holding her firmly with a hand on the back of her neck.

Harry put his other hand on the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him closer. When Harry ended the kiss with Vera, he harshly shoved her into Draco’s arms and said, “Get acquainted.” He looked on as Draco caught Vera and although he held her at a polite distance, he did not remove his hands from her waist. Harry walked away for a moment to pour himself another glass of firewhiskey.

“I do apologize, my husband can be quite a brute at times,” Draco whispered, drawing a giggle from Vera.

“Oh, fuck you!” Harry called back in mirth, “My husband is usually an animal in the sack.” Harry strode to the other two and forcefully moved Draco’s hands from Vera’s waist to cup her gratuitous arse. “Yes, my husband is usually a filthy animal. Except that he seems to have a terrible weakness for beautiful women.”

Draco blushed but gripped and pulled at Vera’s arse, drawing her closer.

Vera moved her hands from where they were bent into Draco’s chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, Draco, did you know that you are quite beautiful yourself?” When Draco looked up at her from the floor she pressed their lips together in a quite lovely kiss. Draco’s sharp, square jaw moved fluidly with her round lips. Harry felt the need to defile this moment, so he pushed into Vera’s backside, steadying himself on Draco’s arms, and rutted his clothed cock between her arsecheeks.

Vera giggled in front of him and Draco twirled the two around away from Harry’s immature behavior. Draco continued to kiss the beautiful woman with passion and, now, hunger. “Oi, mate, now you’re just being selfish!” Harry complained.

Harry was happy to see Draco building his confidence and strolled back to his chair to sip his drink. Harry sat and watched lustfully as Draco groped Vera’s arse and breasts. Hearing Draco’s animalistic growling brought Harry to full hardness and he started to palm his erection through his jeans. 

Draco caught Harry’s eye for a moment and started moving one hand from Vera’s arse to her front, rubbing skillfully over her knickers. Before he could move the fabric aside and enter her fully, Harry spoke up forcefully. “That’s enough.” He didn’t bother moving his hand from his clothed erection and continued rubbing it as he spoke. “Clothes off, the both of you.”

Vera, naturally, began removing her jacket. Draco, on the other hand, lifted his wand from his pocket and made to remove his clothes magically—Harry accio’d Draco’s wand before he had the chance. He clicked his tongue at his husband. “You should know better. Slowly.” Draco smirked and did not break eye contact as he unbuttoned his shirt and uncharacteristically tossed it onto the floor. He started on his trousers but Harry had other plans. “Stop.” Draco immediately stopped and looked timidly ahead at his husband. “Vera, would you kindly remove my husbands trousers, and his pants as well.”

Vera, now beautifully naked, strode across the room and fell to her knees. She unbuckled Draco’s belt and made short work of the fly. She pulled both articles down in one swift motion. Harry watched her arse jiggle as she bounced up and down to fulfill her duties. Draco’s beautiful cock sprung free and Vera turned back to Harry expectantly.

“Suck that pureblood cock, whore.” Harry smiled at her enthusiasm as she turned around and sucked Draco’s pale cock down to the hilt.

“Ah, fuck.” Draco sunk one fist into her hair and the other onto the sheets on the bed to his left. Harry watched his beautiful husband stare on, enraptured as Vera sucked enthusiastically on his cock.

Harry determined that it was time he freed his own throbbing erection. He unzipped his jeans and groaned when his cock popped up. He fisted it slowly, still focused on the show in front of him. “How is she?” he called across the room.

“Ah, she’s real good, mate.” Draco was gritting his teeth and pulling at Vera’s hair from the scalp.

“Is the squib better than me at sucking cock?” Harry asked playfully. He felt satisfaction when he heard her moan around the glans.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. “How could she possibly be better than you?”

“Now, now, Draco, this is her livelihood you’re talking about.” Harry continued sipping his drink and stroking his erection.

Draco had loosened his grip a bit on Vera’s hair. “Well it’s quite hard to be better than a gay man at sucking cock.”

At that moment, Vera must have done something with her mouth that Harry couldn’t see. Draco’s grip tightened on her hair and his knees nearly gave out. She moaned around his cock and resumed her previous pace.

“Well, I suppose hookers would pick up some tricks of their own.” Draco panted.

Harry chuckled to himself and took another sip of his drink. Without saying anything aloud to Draco, he pointed his wand at Vera’s hands and cast a silent lubricating charm. Her jump of surprise was too small for Draco to notice so his eyes were still closed in bliss. Harry watched as she squeezed Draco’s balls and his eyes opened wide in realization. Then Vera began stroking behind the bullocks and slowly working her way to Draco’s arsehole. Harry could recognize the moment her finger breached the hot tightness. Draco’s eyebrows frowned as he adjusted to the intrusion, then he grew relaxed as his body accepted the new addition

Vera looked blissful as her head bounced on Draco’s cock. Harry knew she had found his husband’s prostate when his body abruptly bent inward, and he forced the girl’s head down to his pelvis, small involuntary thrusts making her choke. When saliva started dribbling down her chin, Draco lifted her off her knees by the hair and threw her face-first onto the bed.

“Dirty squib,” Draco whispered and smacked her thick arse. “I’m going to fuck this bitch, Harry. I’m going to fuck her with my pureblood cock.” Draco covered her body with his own and thrusted his cock between her smooth arsecheeks, kissing her neck, back and shoulders. He reached around to grip her breasts and she moaned deeply in appreciation.

“Yesss…” Harry squeezed his own cock and his head fell back in bliss. “Eat that cunt first.”

Draco roughly turned Vera on her back and shoved her to the head of the bed. He pushed up her legs exposing her beautiful multicolored folds. Pinkish purple-ish on the slick insides and a flushed brown underneath black curls. Draco licked up her pussy with his skilled tongue and began ministrations around her clitoris, careful to not yet touch it directly. She grabbed the pillows beneath her head and moaned wildly, glancing down at Draco’s work every once in a while.

Harry was done watching from afar. He stood up and gazed on as his husband moistened the girl’s beautiful folds, becoming pinker as she slowly grew closer to orgasm. Harry stripped off his clothes and crawled onto the bed with them. He took a moment to watch closely at Draco’s tongue circling the hooded clitoris and stroking her folds. Harry reached one hand under her thigh, pressed two fingers into her cunt and started pumping slowly, curling his fingers upward to graze her G-spot. His cock twitched excitedly when her pussy pulsed around his fingers and Vera moaned.

“Fuck, yes, that feels so good.” Vera whined when Harry removed his fingers and started tracing up her torso, pulling on her brown nipples.

Harry gently lifted her head so he could stack more pillows under her neck for support. She opened her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He smiled and let her pull him in for a kiss. As they kissed he tossed one leg over her chest. When they broke the kiss, Harry held her face lovingly with both his hands. “It’s time for you to suck Daddy’s cock, now.”

Vera nodded and opened her mouth eagerly. Harry shuffled forward and rubbed his cock over her lips before pushing inside.

“Fuck, Draco. She does have a nice mouth.” Vera looked up at him through heavy eyelids and began moving a hand toward Harry’s arse. Harry put both his hands behind his head and exhaled when she breached his entrance. He let out a loud moan when she found his prostate and looked down to see her smiling up at him.

Harry held her head in his hands and started pumping his cock into her mouth in a steady rhythm. She expertly massaged his prostate, building his orgasm quickly. Harry didn’t want to cum, yet, so he gently removed her head from his leaking tip and leaned down to kiss her.

“It’s your turn, love,” Harry said to Vera, maintaining heated eye contact. Harry lifted his body off her chest and crouched next to her, lapping his tongue over one nipple.

Vera sucked in a breath of air and wrapped her hands around the pillowcase. Harry could hear Draco sucking her clit and the slick sound of his fingers thrusting in and out of her cunt. “Yes, yes, yes. Harry, keep sucking my tits, oh!” Vera sighed as pleasure rippled through her body.

As Harry had his mouth locked onto one nipple, he reached his arm over to pinch and tease the other. Vera slid a hand into his hair and pulled with impressive strength. He felt several small ripples of pleasure radiate through her body.

“Oh fuck, oh god, Draco you are so good, yes, yes, yes!” Suddenly she went quiet as her nearing orgasm rendered her unable to speak. Harry moaned around her hardened nipple and turned to watch his husband bring the beautiful woman to the height of pleasure. Draco’s hands worked tirelessly to dually stimulate her from the inside-out. His skilled tongue ran rhythmic patterns over her clitoris, perfectly luring out her release.

Finally, the grip on Harry’s hair became deathly and Vera’s thighs trapped Draco’s head with equal force. She moaned from deep within her chest as her convulsions overtook her body. After about 15 seconds, Vera’s body went limp and she started pushing Harry’s head away from her oversensitive nipple.

Harry and Draco continued leaving tiny kisses over the less-sensitive areas of her body.

“Draco is going to fuck you now, love,” Harry whispered in Vera’s ear.

From where he was kneeling Draco nodded. He sat up and positioned himself at Vera’s entrance. As Draco entered her, Harry caressed his hands from her hair, her cheek, and her neck, down the length of her torso. He watched as her eyes widened and gave her a chaste kiss.

Harry slowly raised himself onto his knees and shuffled back to Draco. As Draco started a slow and steady pace into her cunt, Harry put his hands in his husband’s hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Draco had the sweet taste of pussy on his tongue from when he had provided pleasure to their third partner. When they broke from the kiss, Harry pushed on Draco’s head and between his shoulder blades, directing him into a tight missionary position above Vera.

Harry smacked his husband’s bum for good measure and smiled when Draco let out a garbled groan from his place near Vera’s head. Harry laid on his side to view their lovemaking. Draco was balancing himself on his forearms, hands tousled in Vera’s hair and pulling her into messy, tongue-filled kisses while his steady thrusts pushed her upwards toward the headboard.

“That’s right, baby, you want to cum inside that squib. I bet she feels so good, I can’t wait for my turn.” Draco and Vera moaned into each other’s mouths while Harry egged them on with his filthy encouragement. Draco’s thrusts got faster and more forceful. “I love how you both do whatever I say. You’re both such good sluts.” Harry slowly stroked his cock as Draco sucked new marks onto Vera’s neck. “God, Draco, look at your body. Look how your muscles move as you fuck her. I bet you can barely even feel how tightly her arms are wrapped around you. How does her smooth skin feel? Her soft, fatty curves. Look how her tits bounce each time you fuck your cock into her cunt.”

“Harry, please,” Draco panted, thrusts becoming more erratic. He’d let his forehead rest on Vera’s, each of them breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Vera, do you want this Death Eater’s seed inside of you?” Draco whimpered at the familiar use of his former title to humiliate him.

“Yes, yes, please! I want to be filled up, fill me up, please, Draco!” Vera wrapped one hand into the pillow behind her and one into Draco’s hair as she pulled him in for a kiss. Draco kissed her back with unfiltered need. She also began rolling her body and meeting his thrusts with her hips.

“Look at how she moves for you, babe. She wants your Death Eater cum.” Draco whimpered loudly and Harry took the opportunity to humiliate him once more. “Listen to you making pathetic, girly noises just so you can cum inside of a squib whore.” Harry leaned in to whisper in Draco’s ear, “Cum for us, baby, I love you.”

Without delay Draco’s body seized and twitched as he unleashed his load into Vera’s cunt. When his muscle contractions slowed nearly to nothing, Harry pulled on Draco’s shoulders before he could melt into Vera’s inviting chest.

“It’s my turn, darling, I want you to hold our guest as I fuck your cum into her pussy.” As Draco lay onto his back, Harry positioned Vera into a straddling position on top of the blissed-out wizard. Draco put his arms around Vera’s waist and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling his nose into her hair, unconsciously leaving her bum exposed. Harry squeezed and pulled on her large arsecheeks in awe. He couldn’t wait to see how her bum bounced on his cock.

Trying his best to sneak around the loving embrace of his partners, Harry positioned himself behind Vera, at her entrance. Without any buildup—he’d had plenty by now—Harry began a bruising pace to achieve orgasm. Vera gasped and Draco’s arms tightened around her waist. Draco’s cum was gushing out of the girl’s cunt to make room for Harry’s thick cock. He pulled her hips back onto his own with lightning speed, chasing the orgasm that had been building since he saw her at the door earlier that evening. At this angle, Harry assumed he must be hitting Vera’s G-spot with each thrust as she was now screaming in pleasure and burying her face in Draco’s neck. As he saw her arsehole clenching, he reached for one of Draco’s hands and pressed one of Draco’s fingertips inside. Vera’s screaming changed to a prolonged moan as the extra stimulation pulled another orgasm from inside of her. As her vaginal walls clenched at Harry’s cock, he continued his unrelenting pace and froze as he unloaded his spunk inside of her to mix with his husband’s.

As Harry came down from his high, he pulled his cock out of the used cunt and gently laid Vera down on Draco’s right side. Harry gently rubbed his index & middle fingers from both hands around her wrecked opening, sticking all 4 fingers inside and gathering a generous mixture of spunk. Straightening up, he coaxed one hand each into the mouths of his partners, watching as they sleepily lapped up the liquid covering his fingers.

Usually, Harry would immediately get to work cleaning up his partners and the sheets, but he was mesmerized by the spunk flowing out of Vera’s cunt and couldn’t help playing with it a bit longer. He gathered more in his fingers and lapped this up with his own tongue. He reached in between her legs further to separate her arsecheeks and watch the spunk flow out of her cunt and either land on the sheets below or sink out of sight between her cheeks. Harry gathered some more on those 4 fingers and started painting Vera’s skin with it. He traced her vulva and rubbed some over the skin of her thighs. When it seemed the spunk was either dry or used up from Harry’s play, he finally spelled it away with cleaning charms.

When he looked up at his partners, he saw both their eyes were closed, Draco had his right arm trapped behind Vera’s shoulders. Harry lightly traced his fingers over his husband’s abdomen and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. At the touch, Draco’s sleeping body tightened and he pulled Vera closer.

Harry carefully leaned over Vera’s side and cuddled up on her other side, spooning her. In his attempt to get comfortable, he must have disturbed her; she turned her head to look at him and gave him a sleepy, chaste kiss on the lips.

“I suppose you don’t typically sleep over,” Harry whispered shyly into her ear.

“Like I said earlier, I think I’ll be making a lot of exceptions for you two.” She gave him a comforting Eskimo kiss and turned back to Draco.

Harry pulled up the covers, spelled out the lights, & wrapped his arms around them both, resting a hand on Draco’s hip.

***

Epilogue:

Harry awoke in the morning to find Vera still peacefully asleep between Draco and himself. He slowly snuck out beneath the sheets and tiptoed out of the bedroom, quietly summoning a pair of underpants and his slippers. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he smelled that breakfast was already cooking. In a rush, Harry spelled on the clothes and awkwardly tiptoe-ran down the stairs to the basement kitchen.

When he hit the bottom of the staircase he saw Kreacher preparing omelets, bacon, pancakes, and fruit for their usual Sunday brunch. “Shit, Kreacher, I thought I gave you the weekend off!”

“Master Draco must have his Sunday brunch! I hardly expect Master Harry can take on such cooking.” Kreaker scoffed as he waved his arms around, spelling dishes onto the table. 

“Kreacher, we wanted you out of the house because we were having Muggle guests!”

“A good host would not have their guests in the basement.”

Harry groaned. “Kreacher, we really need you to leave before they see you.”

“I do not smell any Muggle.” Kreacher began stirring a pot of mulled cider.

“Well they’re technically not a muggle… She’s a squib.” Mostly, Harry was embarrassed to have his house elf in the presence of a squib. Harry felt that having a house elf at all was already too high-class, but having Kreacher’s prejudice in the air would be too horrible to bear.

Kreacher hopped off his step-stool and stood not two centimeters from Harry, pointing his long finger up at his face. “How dare you bring a squib into this most ancient house of Black! Wait until Madame Malfoy hears of this! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

At that, an idea formed in Harry’s mind. “Kreacher, I order you to stay and help at Malfoy Manor until Draco or I call you back.”

Kreacher delayed only a moment to dramatically roll his eyes, then he loudly apparated away with a CRACK! Harry flinched at the loud sound hoping it didn’t wake up his lovers upstairs.

Checking that Kreacher had a stasis charm on the food, Harry ladled cider into 3 mugs and levitated them upstairs with the morning paper. Once on the Master Suite level, Harry crept into the bedroom to see his lovers still curled into one another. Draco’s pale face was smushed into Vera’s thick, dark curls. His grip around her body was tight whereas her body was limp and relaxed in his arms. Harry gently let the mugs rest on the elegant, red table-runner laying across his nightstand, slowly lifted the bedsheets, and sunk into bed beside Vera. His heart fluttered when he felt her soft skin rub against his own. Harry reached under Draco’s rigid grip, laid his arm atop hers, and intertwined their fingers over Draco’s heart.

They lay like that for a while. Harry breathed in the smell of Vera’s hair—musky from sleep but otherwise floral and feminine. The female presence spread a new kind of warmth through his body. He could relate this feeling to his time with Cho & Ginny, but more recently, only platonically, with Hermione. He loved Draco for his manliness and muscle and strength, but also what was inside: history, resilience, determination. This is why he married the man. Perhaps it was primal, maybe it was her pheromones that he smelled and which drew him in. He had always had an equal, yet different, attraction to women. He had decided long ago that it was a losing fight to try to explain it logically. He held Vera close and shoved his ankle between Draco’s beneath her.

Suddenly, he felt Vera twitch beside him. She took in a deep breath and tightened their fingers together. She stretched Harry’s arm out and wrapped their arms around Draco, pulling him in tight. She placed sleepy kisses on Draco’s chest and nuzzled into his neck.

To indicate that he was also awake, Harry began laying kisses on her neck, back, and shoulders. Vera leaned back into him and sighed, relaxing.

“I have some hot apple cider for you,” Harry whispered in her ear.

Vera nodded and stretched while Harry sat up to grab a mug. “I don’t want to wake him,” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about him.” Vera sat up and Harry handed her the warm mug. “Nothing can wake him. When he’s ready, he’ll wake up.”

As Vera took a sip of cider, Harry watched her breasts rise up above the sheets. “I am very fond of you. I would like to see you again. I believe Draco would, as well.”

“I believe that can be arranged. I would be happy to keep a standing appointment with you.” Vera smiled sweetly.

“No, I don’t think that would work for us, we would need more flexibility than that. May we owl you?”

“Oh yes, I’ll leave an appropriate address to send an owl.” Suddenly Draco stretched beside them and the arm still across Vera’s lap began stroking Harry’s thigh.

“Good morning, love. Cider?” Draco nodded his head enthusiastically, mussing his blonde hair on his pillow. As Harry reached for another mug, Draco pulled Vera back towards him, nuzzling his face into the side of her thigh.

“Is that brunch I smell?” Draco mumbled.

“Indeed, it’s on a stasis downstairs.” Harry handed Draco the mug and saw the confusion on his face as Draco tried to figure out how Harry could have made brunch.

Vera handed Harry her empty mug to place back on the nightstand. “It does smell delicious.”

Harry slumped over her and pushed his face between her breasts as he’d been wanting to do all morning, breathing her in. She rested her hands on his back and began caressing him softly. “You can have anything you want forever.” Harry started rutting against her thigh and reached blindly for his husband’s cock.

“No! No, you caveman!” Draco pushed Harry’s hand away and he heard the clink of the mug on Draco’s nightstand. “We must eat and send the lady on her way, we have plans today, you know—with your family!”

“We can skip it.” Harry muttered in Vera’s chest.

“No, we cannot and you know it.” 

Harry rolled off Vera with a sigh and helped her out of bed while Draco slipped on his dressing-gown. Harry summoned a T-shirt as he had begun to feel a chill. Vera started scavenging for her own clothes, but Draco grabbed her wrists.

“Darling, may I offer you something more comfortable for the trip home?” Draco was holding out an old jumper and joggers, both small enough to fit her.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly take your clothes.” She pushed them away.

“You may return them with the owl we request you with in the future.” Draco laid them down on a chair next to her and took her jaw and waist in his hands. He kissed her cheek tenderly. “Please, we insist.”

Vera melted from his charm and nodded. She began putting on the gifted clothes and gathered her jacket and knickers from the night before. Vera accepted a pair of slippers to borrow for brunch and they all shuffled sleepily out of the room and down the stairs. Harry trumped down the stairs ahead of them while Draco, ever the gentleman, steadied Vera’s elbow and guided her to the basement.

While Draco entertained Vera to their extensive meal, Harry set about collecting her scattered boots and trousers and stuffing them into her purse with the rest of her clothes. He then opened the magical safe they kept behind a portrait of the Malfoy extended family to retrieve the muggle paper money they used to pay their hired girls. He carefully counted up the asking price plus a generous tip and tossed the rest of the money back into the hole in the wall. After closing the portrait back over the safe, he turned to see his lovers smiling as they chatted over omelets and cider. He left Vera’s purse on a chair and the money on the table beside it. Harry sat down beside his husband and helped himself to a hearty portion of bacon.

“Truly, darling we would love to have you over again,” Draco drawled, “Is there anything you might like to do differently, next time?”

“Oh, well I’m not exactly sure at the moment, but I’ll think on it and send some ideas along before we meet again.” Vera scraped a dainty bite of eggs off her fork.

“I did want to ask…” Harry began. “Would it be all right if we invited more people to our next gathering?”

“Well, there would likely be an extra fee, I would have to discuss it in more detail with my… administrative staff. I, personally, would have no objection to it. Let me know more exact information when you have it and I’ll get back to you about policies and payments.”

“Splendid.” Draco seemed very much to like Vera. Harry was happy they found someone that made his husband not only comfortable, but cheerful. They finished brunch talking about celebrity gossip and fashion trends—well, Draco and Vera did. Harry happily listened to them in silence, drinking in the pure joy of the moment.

When it was time for Vera to leave, Harry picked up Vera’s purse and payment from where he had left them and followed the two others up the stairs to the front door. He handed them both to her with a smile. “There certainly should be enough to cover last night. In the future would you prefer to be paid in galleons?”

“No.” Vera stuffed the money into her black leather purse. “Most of my life is in the muggle world now and I have to turn in a percentage to the service, anyway. It’s much easier for me to be paid in pounds, thank you very much.”

“I’m sorry, I must—” Harry gathered Vera up into a bruising kiss. She giggled in response, and once he let her go, she gave the same passionate embrace to Draco. His jaw worked earnestly to claim her tongue with his mouth.

“Goodbye! I hope to see you soon!” Draco opened the door for her and Vera bounced down the front steps and down the street wearing their old jumper and joggers.

When Draco closed the door, Harry pulled him in and pressed their foreheads together. Draco’s hands gripped his arms and they smiled and sighed into each other. No words needed to be said in this moment, the love flowing between them said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to create more works based on this narrative, who should join them next time? Leave comments! I love comments!


End file.
